I want a Wedding
by Emmettsgurl
Summary: Rosalie wants another wedding, but this time its different. now everyone has a hand in it, and who knows what will happen...
1. Getting There

**Chapter 1: Getting There**

"Where the hell are my pants?" Rosalie demanded as she strode into the room, clad in only a short sleeved white tee and black boy shorts.

Emmett gave her a once over. "You look hot Rose. Don't know why you think you need pants." He smiled his gorgeous cocky smile. "Besides, life's a lot more fun when you're not in pants." He gave her a wink as she growled at him.

"Alice and I are going shopping. I need my jeans Emmett." Catching sight of a bit of dark blue denim peaking out from under where Emmett was sitting, she let out another growl.

"Get your fat ass off of them. I can see your sitting on them! Those are my favorite 7 jeans!!" Rosalie stalked over to him and tried to grab them from under him.

But Emmett wasn't about to let Rosalie have her jeans. Lightning fast, he flew away from his seat, and held her jeans high above his head. "Come get them Rose." He challenged, his eyes sparkling and his smile wide. Never willing to give up, and loving the challenge, Rosalie crouched down, ready to spring. Letting out a low growl, she sprung on Emmett, clawing his arm to get her jeans. A slow smile coming on his face, Emmett dropped his arm. Rosalie almost fell, but managed to throw her arms around his neck or else she would have gone crashing to the floor.

"Not fair Emmett! You're not playing fair." She such out her bottom lip in a little kid pouty expression.

"Do I ever play fair baby?" the wild look came back to his eyes a split second before Rosalie lips came crashing down on his. Emmett moaned as she opened her mouth to him. Wrapping her legs around him and pulling her arms tighter around his neck, she bid her time. She knew how to play him.

Emmett started walking towards their bed, not bothering to pull off the comforter. He wanted her – they both knew that. Their mouth still joined, Emmett set her down on the bed, angling his body so he was half on her half off.

Running her fingers through his curls, she pulled him closer to her – as if that were at all possible. Running the tip of her tongue across his, she could feel him tense up. He liked this, and she knew it. She felt him loosen his grip on her jeans and they slid to the floor as he brought both of his arms around her and under the back of her shirt, ready to strip her of the little clothing she was wearing. But she was too quick for him. Pushing his hands away from her, she wriggled out of his grasp and off the bed. Quick as lightning she grabbed her pants and pulled them up her long legs.

"Rose what the hell!?" Emmett demanded as he sat up.

"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Anyways, I gotta split. Alice and I are hitting up Chicago."

"That's not fair Rose, leaving me like this." He crossed his arms and tried his hardest to look severely hurt by what she did, but it didn't exactly work. He sorta looked like a little boy upset that he couldn't go fishing.

Rosalie giggled. "Do I ever play fair baby?" she mimicked, quoting what he had said to her less than five minutes before. She kissed him on the top of his head before heading for the door. "We'll only be gone for the weekend. Carlisle said we have to be home in time for school." She rolled her eyes. "I hate senior year of high school. One can only endure so many years of it."

"All weekend!? Emmett ran up to her, blocking the door with his bulky frame. "You can't be serious Rose. You're leaving me all weekend to deal with this? Almost giving it to me and then leaving?"

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders. "Oh you'll live you big baby. Not like you haven't been like this before." She laughed when he made a face. "Alice did suggest that we maybe check out Victoria's Secret. Who knows what I'll come home with?"

Emmett sighed a big dramatic sigh. "I guess that makes up for it, but only a little bit. Bye Rosalie. I'll miss you baby." He leaned down and kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll miss you too. I love you Emmett." She looked up at him through her lashes and smiled.

"Love you too." Opening the door, he gestured very formally for her to pass. Grabbing her hand, they walked downstairs together and headed for living room, which was where everyone was gathered.

"I'm almost ready Alice. I just need to grab my shoes." Rosalie said, as she grabbed her Chanel purse from the end table and heading for the front closet that contained her black boots.

"Wow that was fast." Jasper commented, only to be slapped by Alice.

"What? What are you guys talking about?" Emmett looked around at everyone. They all went silent and looked away, innocent looks suddenly appearing. Edward suddenly began laughing, breaking the silence.

"What Edward?" Jasper looked over at him; ready to hear whatever it was that someone was just thinking.

"Yeah, what is this all about?" Rosalie appeared from the front hall and standing behind Alice.

"Nothing." Edward choked out, gasping for breath.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "What ever Edward. You ready to go Alice?"

"No, I want to hear what Edward's going to tell us." She suddenly gasped and then laughed. "Edward! Tell! It's so funny! You're going to do it anyways."

"Ok." He took a deep breath in order to calm down. "I just wanted to tell Emmett to have a good weekend. You know, with all that pent up sexual frustration."

Everyone burst out laughing, even Rosalie. "Edward!" Emmett growled and moved as to catch him. Sensing what he was going to do, Edward gracefully moved out of the way.

"Let's get out of here before they really tear this place up. Bye Jazzy! I love you!"

Alice called as she grabbed Rosalie's arm and they walked out to the garage.

"Can we take my baby?" Alice begged as Rosalie pulled out her keys to the Mercedes. "I know I promised we could take your Mercedes, but I really wanna take my baby to Chicago! She's never been there before."

"She? Your car now has a gender?"

"And a name, but I don't normally use it. I think Jasper is jealous of her." She whispered in a dramatic stage whisper.

"Oh."

"So can we take her please? I really wanna drive her." Alice jumped up and down, looking at Rosalie with a hopeful expression.

Rosalie sighed. "I guess we can take the porsche. Will it have enough room to hold all our bags?"

"Yea and we can put down the back seats too. Trust me; she'll have plenty of room for everything we're gonna buy."

"Ok then, its settled. We'll take the porsche." Rosalie put the key to her Mercedes back in her purse and slid into the porsche's passenger seat.

Alice did a little dance as she hurried to the drivers' side. Opening the door, she slid in and revved the engine. Backing out of the driveway, she pointed the car towards Chicago and hit the gas.

Roughly seven hours into their mostly pleasant drive, the porsche started running dangerously low on fuel.

"Oops, we gotta stop for gas." Alice said as she slowed down to the speed limit. "We're pretty much running on gas fumes right now. I'll just get off at this exit. The last sign said there was a gas station off this exit. Do you mind?"

"Do I really have a choice?" Rosalie's voice was clipped.

"I'm sorry Rosalie!"

Rosalie suddenly relaxed and laughed. "I'm just messing with you Alice. I don't care at all." She punched her in the arm. "I'll even go inside and flirt with the guy behind the counter."

Alice chuckled. "Poor guy. He doesn't stand a change with you." Steering off the highway, she pulled into a small gas station.

"So what should I do?" Rosalie asked as Alice parked the car next to a pump. "Pretend I don't know how to pump gas? Tell him I don't know what type of gas to use and have him explain it to me in immense detail? Be a dumb blond?"

"Tell him you don't know how to pump gas. I think that one is the funniest. I'll just buy myself a coke or something. I gotta see this. Maybe you can get him to teach you."

"Ha ha yeah maybe I can. Well, her goes nothing." She unbuckled her seatbelt and walked inside. The lights were dim and the floors dirty. Walking down the isles for a minute, she finally approached the counter, looking as nervous as she could.

"Hi." She said shyly to the twenty-some year old behind the counter.

"Hey." His smile went wide, and he was probably thinking what a babe she was. It was all Rosalie could do to not laugh.

"Can you help me?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. Just then the bell rang above the door and Alice walked in. the guy didn't even notice her, but kept his gaze fixed on Rosalie.

"I don't really get this pump thing. I mean what you do with it?" she wound a strand of her hair around her finger as she talked; silently thanking the fact she couldn't get split ends. "Like when do I put it in the gas thing, and does the gas pump itself, and what gas do I even use? I don't get these things! They're so confusing." She pretended to get choked up. "I don't get it!" Rosalie broke out into fake sobs.

The response was instantaneous. The guy jumped over the counter and wrapped his arm around her.

"Its ok beautiful. My name's Mike, I'll help you out. Here, would you like to sit?"

"No." Rosalie pretended to sniff, and 'regain control' of herself. "I think I'll be ok. So, what do I need to do now?" she flashed him her coy smile.

"Umm, do you have a credit card or are you paying with cash?"

"Cash." She reached in her purse and pulled out two twenties. Pressing them into his hand, she felt his pulse skyrocket. "Will that be enough?" she whispered, getting closer to him.

"Ummm, yea. Right, cash. Ok so I'll put this in the register. Why don't you go to your car? I'll meet you there in a second. I just need to, umm, check inventory on something."

"Perfect. I'll be waiting for you." She winked at him before sauntering outside to wait by the porsche. She could hear Alice chocking back a laugh, but it was to quiet for Mike to be able to hear.

Rosalie smiled to herself as she heard him scramble around inside, spraying what she smelled to be cologne, run a comb through his hair, and recite multiplication tables to himself. The last one made her laugh, because she knew exactly what he was doing.

"What can I say? I just have that effect on people." She whispered as she heard the door open and Mike running towards her.

"Ok, so lets get started." Rosalie could tell he wasn't one for physical exercise. Even though he wasn't showing it, he was laboring in breath. She could hear his heart pounding, a dull thud in his chest. She wondered if he was close to a heart attack.

Emmett was never like that. He could run forever and never get tired. Even before he became a vampire, he always seemed to be one in tip top physical shape. She loved that about him. Rosalie loved the fact he could hold her so close and she felt so safe, with his huge arms surrounding her, she felt like nothing could get to her.

"Do you get that?"

Rosalie snapped back to attention. She hadn't realized she strayed so far in her thoughts. "Yup." She smiled brightly. "I think I got it now. I'll take it from here."

Grabbing the gas pump away from him, she quickly started filling up the porsche. "I'm doing it right, right?

"Yes you are. You're a fast learner."

"Yeah I know." After the porsche was filled up, Rosalie put it back into place. "Thanks so much Mike. I don't know what I'd do if you hadn't helped me!" she threw her arms around him, startling him.

Suddenly Alice appeared out of nowhere. "Ready Rose?"

"Course I am. I was just thanking Mike here for being such a gentleman and helping me in my time of need."

"Works for me. We should be going now. We'll miss all the good sales. Oh, and Mike, you really might want to get inside. There's a couple getting it on in the girls' bathroom." Mike sprinted away as the girls slid into the porsche and drove away.

"Is there actually a couple getting in on in a gas station bathroom?" Rosalie asked as they hit the highway again. She flipped down the visor so she could see herself in the mirror. "Or did you just make that up?" She ran her finger along her full bottom lip and re-applied her lip gloss.

"No, they're gonna do it in about twenty minutes. I just wanted him to leave us alone. He was sorta leering at you. No offense but it was a little creepy. Lets just say Emmett would break his jaw if he saw that."

"Ugh. Humans just creep me out."

"And Emmett doesn't leer at you like that guy did? Do you see how he looks at you?"

Rosalie sighed. She knew she had no argument to Alice's accusations. "Ok fine. Your right. Just don't tell anyone I said that."

"Don't worry Rosalie. Your secrets safe with me. Here find us something to listen to, this car is positively silent, and I hate it."

Rosalie grabbed a huge CD case and rooted through it until she pulled out an old Bryan Adam's CD and popped it in.

"Works for me." Alice said, humming along with the music. "I think we should get some new music though. Get a few more popular CD's. I heard a song by this one artist Rihanna the other day. The song was pretty good. I think I might grab her CD along with a few others."

"Rihanna?" Rosalie ran her fingers through her hair. "Who's that?"

"Oh I donno. Some new age singer. Supposed to be really popular right now I guess."

"Wow, I really need to read up on pop culture. I'm so behind on the latest. Hmm, should I get Emmett a present?"

"Do you ever not go shopping and buy Emmett a present?" Alice glanced over at Rosalie, smiling wickedly.

"Alice!" Rosalie cried, "You have such a dirty mind! And I'm serious! What am I going to get him?"

"Oh I don't want to tell you. I'll just keep you guessing." Suddenly she slammed on the breaks, and slowed back down to the speed limit. "I hate cops." Alice commented as they slowly crawled by the cops, going seventy.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you. What was with Jasper's comment about that being fast? What was he talking about?"

"Yeah, about that. Ok so don't shoot me. I sorta saw you and Emmett making out, and I just figured we'd be leaving later than I planned. Never bothered to realize he had your jeans in one hand."

"I just needed to distract him long enough so he would drop them. I was serious about leaving on time."

"Figured as much after Edward's comment."

They were quiet for awhile, just listening to the music. Finally about two hours later Rosalie started shifting in her seat. "If I was human I'd be horribly cramped up right now. How much longer till we reach Chicago?"

"About half an hour. It would be shorter but they got cops all around here, so I actually have to drive the speed limit."

"Joy. Looking forward to driving slow."

The time seemed to crawl by as Alice and Rosalie slowly made their way towards the outskirts of Chicago. After what seemed to be more like two hours rather than half an hour, they finally made it into Chicago.

"Shopping here we come!" Alice cried with joy as they hit the city limits.


	2. Shopping here we come

Chapter 1: Getting There Chapter 2: Shopping Here We Come

"Where are we staying?" Rosalie asked as Alice slowly drove them through downtown.

"The Chicago City Center Hotel. They have a day spa, although I'm not sure we'll be spending much time pampering in the spa. But the rooms looked absolutely amazing, and I've always wanted to go there. Its like right in the heart of downtown, so we don't have to worry about walking or anything. Its right here actually." Alice steered the porsche under the awning, and the valet ran up to them.

Stepping out of the car, Rosalie put on her sunglasses and ran her fingers through her hair. Alice was a tad hesitant about giving over the keys, but did it anyways. Two more valets ran up to them to help with their bags. They were shocked to see that the girls had nothing.

"We're here to shop. We'll need your help when we leave." Alice explained to the baffled boys. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and sauntered inside.

Walking up to the front desk, she stared at the receptionist. She was your typical 40-year-old who never really got anywhere in life.

"Hello Miss. Welcome to The Chicago City Center Hotel. We're so happy that you chose us to be your hotel." The lady started, plastering her fake smile on her face, and keeping her very fake cheery tone in her voice.

"Yeah so the reservation's under Alice Cullen. Can you check us in like now? We have shopping to do." Rosalie snapped at the lady, already bored. She examined her fingernail as the lady slowly checked the computer.

"Could you possibly go any slower?" She finally asked the lady. "This isn't taking long enough."

Just then Alice ran up to her. "Rosalie!" she scolded. "Be nice. We'll go shopping soon enough."

"Ahh, here we are. Cullen, Alice plus one guest in room 386 B. I'll send for Juave to bring your bags up with you." she slid the room keys across the smooth surface of the counter.

"No need. We didn't bring anything. Thanks though!" Alice flashed a smile before grabbing the keys and Rosalie's arm and dragging her to the elevator.

"Be nice Rosalie! She's probably had a long day. We'll hit the shops as soon as we get into our rooms and I call Jazzy. Speaking of phone calls, where is your cell? Did you forget it?"

"No, its in my purse." Rosalie dug around until she pulled out her razor. "Oops, I forgot to turn it on. Damn, Emmett's probably called me like a million times. Hey do you think vampires can have heart attacks? Cause I think Emmett's about to have one. Its been ten hours and we haven't spoken to each other." She turned on her phone and sighed. "I have twenty-seven messages waiting for me, plus about a hundred texts. Screw my husband."

"Naw I'll leave that to your pleasure." Alice joked as the doors to the elevator slid open and the girls hurried out and into their room.

"Wow, this is nice." Alice said softly, glancing around their hotel room. The cream walls were set off by the plum of the bedspread. Soft lights were randomly everywhere, giving the room an innocent look.

"Emmett would hate this room. Its to pure for him." Rosalie commented as she flopped on the bed, her phone to her ear as she listened to the fifth of the twenty-seven of Emmett's please to have her call him.

"Goodness boy, I'm calling you." Rosalie snapped as she punched in Emmett's number.

"Hey baby." She said, pulling off fake cheer. "Yes I miss you too. No I don't have any present for you….WHAT!" Rosalie jumped up. "You did what!? Emmett McCarthey Cullen! If I wasn't already over two thousand miles away from you, I would totally kick your ass from here to the other side of the world. I can't believe you. Of course I'm mad at you!! that was my favorite one you haven't ripped to shreds. What ever Emmett. No, don't call me anymore this weekend. I need time to deal with this. Bye." She snapped her phone closed.

Facing Alice, she glared. "You could have told me this!"

"Told you what?"

"That Emmett was going to play poker and bet my favorite lingerie and LOOSE to Edward. Edward made him burn it!"

"Calm down Rosalie! You're shouting! Now tell me exactly what happened, and use small words."

"Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were playing poker. Some how my favorite lingerie was bet and Emmett lost to Edward. Edward made him BURN it!" Rosalie flopped on her bed. "Alice, why did they do this? What thought came in their mind that they felt the need to do this!?" she asked the pillow. Even though her voice was muffled, Alice could hear her clearly.

"I'll call Jasper. I know he'll explain things to me. You just stay there and think about something other than ripping Emmett's head off." Alice perched on the edge of the bed and punched in Jasper's number.

"Hey Jazzy – it's me. So what happened, and no lies." She was silent for a minute as Jasper explained the situation that almost threw Rosalie over the edge. Rosalie was trying to listen, but Jasper was careful to keep his voice extra quiet.

"Wait! Jasper! Why?" Alice exclaimed, jumping up from the bed. She was quiet again for a moment before she snapped her phone shut.

"I can not believe those boys. They got the crazy idea to bet our favorite pieces of lingerie instead of money. The looser had to do whatever the winner said. The overall winner happened to be, shocker, Edward. He told Emmett to burn your lingerie."

"Wait, how did Edward play? Bella doesn't own lingerie."

"Yes she does. She just bought some. I saw her in victoria's secret last week. She was alone, and was debating between a red number or an adorable white flower one. I think she bought both of them."

Rosalie shot up. "Bella, in Victoria's Secret, on her own choice? I think I'm going to go in shock. Little Bella is growing up."

"Shocking isn't it?"

"Very. But still, I can't believe they did that. That was my favorite piece! Ugh, I wish there was some way I could get back at him." she racked her hands through her hair.

Alice gasped, her eyes wide. "Really Rosalie! Your gonna do that!?"

"What am I going to do? What is the master plan?" Rosalie's eyes sparked as she moved closer to Alice.

"We're going to fight fire with fire. You know what drives Emmett wild." A slow smile grew on her face as she spoke. "Send him a little, preview, as one might call it. Send him over the edge"

Rosalie grinned wickedly. "FedEx is now my new best friend. Lets go!"

The girls raced out of the hotel and towards Victoria's Secret.

"Someone's going to get great commision today." Rosalie murmored to Alice as they walked through the doors. Alice chucked softly in response.

The girls were immideatly greeted by a thirty some well dressed lady.

"Hello girls! My name is Angela, is there something in particular I can help you find today?"

"Actually yes. I'm looking for the kinkiest lingerie you have."

"Any particular color?" Angela's brow creased, and it was evident she was racking her brain for the perfect piece for Rosalie.

"Yes, plum. A deep plum color would be great."

Angela's eyes lit up. "I think I just might have exactly what your looking for. We just got this in," She explained walking partially across the store and plucking a piece of material from its hanger.

"Will this do?" she held it out to Rosalie. like she said, it was a deep plum color. It was very tiny, and looked like it was made to fit a small child, not a grown adult.

"Very cute. I'll go try it on right now."

Hurrying over to the dressing rooms, she quickly shed her shirt and bra, and pulled on the lingerie top. It fit her like a second skin, clinging to everything she had. The deep plundging neckline hit about an inch below her breats in a cluster of silver sparkles. It was entirally made out of sheer lace, in three panals laced up the sides and middle with thin black ribbons, a little like a corset. There was also a matching thong.

"Emmett will freak." She whispered. Alice's musical laughter rang in her head. She had been listening.

"You can come see it Alice." She whispered, knowing she could hear it. In an instant there was a knock on her dressing room door. She opened it to find Alice there, a childlike grin playing on her face.

"Wow Rosalie, Emmett is going to loose himself. Should we include a picture to go along with that?"

"Naw, this is good enough. I plan on sending him more than one package." The girls laughed at the thought of Emmett's face when he opened these 'care' packages.

"Ok, I'll change and then we can hit up some more shops. I saw a Chanel store while we were walking here."

"First, we gotta send this package. Have them include pleanty of tissue paper so we can wrap the lingerie. There is a FedEx station right next to the hotel. We can ship it there."

"Perfect." In a few moments, Rosalie disappeared, and reappeared with the lingerie in hand. "Lets go pay for our revenge." She grinned.

About five hours and twenty some bags later, Alice and Roslie were trying on shoes in the upscale Chanel store. Halfway through lacing up a pair of black stilitoes, Rosalie's Cell phone rang. Glancing down at the caller ID, she saw Edward's name on the screen.

"What does he want?" She mumbled to herself as she grabbed it. "Whats up Edward? Why are you calling me?"

"Rosalie Lillian Hale McCartney. Why did you send that to Emmett?"

"Send what to Emmett?" she asked, playing confused.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Do you have any idea the thoughts going through his head? Poor Jasper is over himself with this massive amount of emotion raging through Emmett right now. We can't calm him down. That boy has lust pumping through his vein's right now, and I can't deal with it!"

"Emmett's getting what he deserved. And franky, so are you and Jasper. Betting our lingerie while playing poker was not a smart movie Mr. Innocent."

There was silence on the other end. "You know I'm right Edward. Have fun with all those great mental images going through my dear husband's brain right now." She snapped her phone shut.

Unlacing the shoe, she threw it back in the box and hurried outside. Rosale was frustrated, and she didn't know why. Maybe walking around for a little bit would clear her head.

Just wandering around, she got lost just staring at all the signs and people. Her gaze wanderd across the street, and she stopped. There, displayed in one of the windows was a wedding dress. A cinderlla fantasy dress, the type that all little girls dream to be dressed up in. Se smiled as she stared at it, remembering the time she got a dress like that. Emmett had hated it, there was so much material to it, and it took him 'forever' to get it off of her.

Just then Alice came running up to her. "Rosalie! where did you go? You left your cell with me, and I didn't know where you went! Whats going on?" she followed Rosalie's gaze to the wedding dress, then gasped. "You mean it Rosalie!? you want another wedding? Awww that's so cute?"

"Wait! I want what?"

"Another wedding. I see everything now. Its perfect. Your gonna love the dress, I just know it."

"I'm not so sure a wedding would be so good. I mean Emmett's probably mad at me. Heaven knows that Edward and Jasper are, I'm not sure what he thinks of me right now."

"Oh I'm sure you can think of something to make him not mad at you. now come on, lets get going home. We'll surprise everyone by coming home early. That way we'll have pleanty of time to get your wedding stuff ready. Oh, but I do want to stock up on music before we go. Is that okay?" Alice asked as they headed towards the nearby music store.

"Yeah it sounds alright to me."

the girls made their way to the music store, and Alice nearly bought half of the music in the store. The guy behind the counter was delighted, and it was apparent that they were paid by commission.

But finally they had found their way back to the hotel and checked out. The lady behind the counter was baffled as to why they were leaving so early, and neither girl could convince her that they were planing a wedding for Rosalie.

"But there is no ring on your finger!" she insisted.

"I know that, but I'm still getting married. Trust me lady, I know what I'm talking about."

The lady continued arguing with Rosalie until the bellboys came downstairs, loaded down with bag after bag after bag. Then, she was convinced the girls were leaving, and duitufally checked them out.

It was a struggle to fit everything in the truck and backseat of the porsche, but once everything was fit in the girls slid into the seats and were off for home


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1: Getting There Chapter 3: Home at Last

"So, how long is this car ride going to take?" Rosalie asked as they hit the highway and Alice put the pedal to the medal, speeding up to about one-hundred.

"Oh my guess is anywhere from six to eight hours. It depends if the police decide to patrol a certain section of the highway. If they don't it shouldn't take all that long. And I think my baby can make it, but I'm afraid we might have to stop at the gas station again. Perhaps Mike will be working there again." She giggled as Rosalie groaned.

Sure enough, around the same spot they stopped before, the porsche started running low on fuel, so Alice pulled into the same gas station again.

"Want to go in and say hi to Mike?" she joked. Rosalie growled.

"Not particularily. I'm not sure I want to know what Mike thinks of me. its probably not good."

Alice laughed. "Probably not. But too late. Look who's coming out right now," she pointed out the window, and just as Rosalie feared, Mike was walking up to them. "Be a doll and pump my gas for me will you? I feel the need for a coke."

"Ha ha ha. Maybe I'll actually make you drink this coke." Rosalie drug herself out of the porsche and faced Mike.

"Hi Mike." Rosalie plastered a false smile on her face. "I don't think I need help this time. You were such a good teacher last time I came here, I've managed to master the art of pumping gas."

"Oh." he was quiet for a moment. "Well that's good news, I guess. See you around." He turned around and started shuffling back inside.

"Wait Mike." Rosalie called._._ "I guess you could help again, I guess. Couldn't hurt anything."_ "Couldn't hurt anything besides my status. Stupid human emotions."_ She thought as he turned around.

"Really?!" he ran back to her.

"Yeah, why not. What have I got to loose?"

"Great. Okay, so like last time, we start with unscrewing the gas cap……."

Rosalie smiled, and actually listened to what Mike was saying, until she heard Alice whispering to her from inside the store.

"Awww, you two look adorable together."

"Oh shut up Alice. Or I'll tell Jasper you went to dinner with some random guy while we were in Chicago." Rosalie whispered under her breath, to low and fast for Mike's ears to pick up.

Alice's musical laughter rang out. "Like he'd believe that?"

"I guess your right. Well fine, I won't let you help me with my wedding plans." Alice shut up, and Rosalie smiled, turning back to Mike as he finished screwing on the gas cap.

"Thank you so much Mike. I'll never forget these lessons." Rosalie said in a very dramatic voice, placing her hand over her heart.

Mike didn't get the fact she was joking around. "Me either," he whispered, evidentally thinking Rosalie couldn't hear what he said.

Just then Alice danced over to them. "Sorry to break up the party, but we really gotta get going to beat the rush!" she grabbed Rosalie's arm and pulled her in the porsche.

Getting back on the highway, Alice turned to Rosalie. "So I was thinking, are you going with roses or some other flower as your boquet?"

"I haven't even thought about it. I suppose I'll ask Emmett."

"Emmett? Your going to let him choose the flowers?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I donno, maybe because its EMMETT! Mr. I-can't-even-choose-my-own-shirt, and you want him to choose something as important as the wedding flowers. Oh my poor brain, how can you comprehend this tragedy?" Alice put her hand to her head. "I think I feel a headache coming on."

"Silly vampire, we can't get headache's," Rosalie taunted. "But no seriously, I do want Emmett to have a part of this. I realize he'll hate me for it, but I want him to have some part in our wedding. Well, some other part than walking down the isle that is."

"Alright, I guess if that's what you want. I suppose that means we'll be going with something like orchids then? He like orchids right?"

"Yeah, he does. But he might also choose roses. He tends to like whatever I like. What about tulips? Do you think they'd be an okay flower?"

"Please say your joking. Tulips at a wedding? You might as well get married in black if you want that. Try NOT."

"Alright."

Conversation went on for awhile, trading ideas about the theme of the wedding. They also discussed flowers, bridesmaid's dresses, possible wedding styles, where to get the dress, and the veil.

"I don't know. I'm thinking I might get one with beading on the edge. I saw a really pretty one awhile ago in a bridal catalouge."

"Are you sure? I thought you were going with a soft misty type one." She smacked her hand over her mouth. "Oops, I probably shouldn't have said that. Sorry, it just slipped out."

"Its ok. I was thinking about asking Esme what she thinks about what type of veil I should have. She's pretty good with things like this."

"So pretty much with this wedding, everyone's in on it?"

"Pretty much everyone."

They rode in relative silence for the rest of the way, delving into Alice's new collection of music.

"What's this?" Rosalie picked up one CD, popping it in. "Hmmm, I'm not sure I like this one." She pulled it out. "Soulja boy? Who the hell is he?"

"I have no idea. Do you want me to put that in the reject pile."

"Yeah, please do. Soulja boy dance? What is he talking about?"

Finally though, after what seemed like an eterinity because of police patrols, they hit the outskirts of Washington. Because of a multitude of police cars and slow speeds of seventy miles per hour, it ended up being about four in the morning when Alice and Rosalie pulled into the Cullen's driveway.

"Think we'll wake anyone up?" Alice whispered. The girls giggled at the thought of it.

"Who do you think is home?" Rosalie asked as Alice put the porsche in park.

"I have no idea. Edward's probably spending the night at Bella's, as usual. Carlisle's working; I know that for a fact. It's probably just Esme, Jasper, and Emmett who's home. But Esme might be hunting tonight, I'm not one hundred percent sure though, so don't quote me on it.

"Alright, I won't quote you." They got out of the car and went around to the trunk. Popping it open, the girls started grabbing bags to take inside.

Suddenly Jasper flew from the house and came charging at the girls. He threw his arms around Alice and hugged her tightly.

"Hello Alice, Rosalie. Need help?"

"Yeah thanks baby." Alice shoved some bags in his arms. "These ones are mine. Just take them up to our room, and come back."

He left, and reappeared about five seconds later. "You need help Rosalie?" he asked as Alice loaded him up again.

"Naw, I can get them all up to my room in one trip. By the way, where are Esme and Emmett?"

"Esme went to visit Carlisle at the hospital, and Emmett's hunting. He didn't expect you back until like Monday morning. After you sent him that amazing care package, he sorta went crazy. It took hours for me and Edward to finally calm him down. After that he decided to go hunting. He left about six hours ago and hasn't returned. You could try calling him, but last time I tried it, I got voicemail."

"Oh," Rosalie's face fell. She was quiet for a second before something dawned on her. "And by the way, you can't blame me entirely for sending Emmett that lingerie. It was originally Alice's idea."

"My idea! Oh come on Jazzy, you don't believe that do you?" Alice stared up at him with innocent eyes.

"I'm not sure what I believe. But hey, come on, let's go for a drive. I missed you too much." He snaked his arms around her and pulled her to the car. She screamed in laughter.

Rosalie stood there, watching them drive off, spitting gravel everywhere. Once they disappeared completely, she shifted the bags in her arms and started to slowly walk inside.

Pushing open the front door, Rosalie's jaw dropped. The lights were all dimmed, and there were thousands of candles lit everywhere. Bunches of roses filled the room with their musky scent.

"Emmett?" Rosalie called, taking careful steps inside. She felt something under her feet and looked down. There were rose petals scattered on the floor, leading upstairs.

"Emmett!" she called again. "Are you here?"

There was no response, and Rosalie couldn't hear anything, but it didn't stop her from calling out to him as she walked upstairs and followed the trail of rose petals that lead into her room.

She pushed open the door to their room, and stopped short. The bags in her arms all slipped to the floor as her jaw fell.

Emmett had re-decorated their room, entirely. The lights were dim, just like the downstairs. There were also hundreds of red roses, but these roses were carefully dusted in shimmer powder, and sparkled beautifully. He had moved everything to the edge of the room accept for their huge king-sized bed which he had carefully made up with gold silk sheets and had artfully placed matching pillows on there. Somehow, Emmett rigged up a spotlight, so the bed looked like the center of the room, and made it seem like nothing else mattered but the bed.

She smiled as she walked over to the bed. Emmett was the sweetest. As she came up to it, she noticed there was something lying on the bed – a package and a tape recorder. The tape recorder had a sticky note with the words _Listen to this first_ written on it. She grinned and hit play

_Hey Rosalie,_ the tape started. _I'm sorry about the lingerie thing. Your right, I had no right to do that to you, and I'm really sorry. Concider what's in the box to be my peace offering. Like Jasper told you, I am probably out hunting, but I promise I'll be home soon and we can talk. I love you._ there was the faint click as the recorder shut off from Emmett's voice, leaving the room once again filled with slience.

Not waiting a second longer, Rosalie took the top from the box and stared at what was inside. It was a dress, a maroon dress. Beautiful, with spagetti straps and sparkles, it was just what Rosalie adored. She lifted it out of the box. Holding it up to her, it fell barley past her knees.

"Oh Emmett, its beautiful!" she spun around the room, laughing like a little girl. A smile spread across her face, a real smile.

Running into the bathroom, she took a lightning fast shower and washed her hair using a new shampoo. It smelled like cherries. Blowdrying her hair, she let it fall into its normal loose curls, with only a little help of a curling iron.

Slipping into the dress, Rosalie marveld at how well it fit her. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror, she felt happy.

"I love you Emmett." She whispered to the mirror, touching it lightly.

"I know you do, I love you to my sweet Rose."

Rosalie whipped around. "Emmett? When did you get home?" she grabbed the door handle leading to the bedroom, and hesitated for a second before opening it.

Letting the mist from her shower swril around her, she stood there, bathed in the glow from the bathroom lights, and the candles.

"Hi Emmett," she said shyly, taking a careful step towards him. he had his back to her, and was looking out the window.

She ran up to him and put her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. "I love my dress, its beautiful."

He broke his composure and pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry Rosalie, I –" Rosalie silenced him with a kiss. "Shhh, its alright. I'm sorry too."

His smile told her she was foregiven, and so did his kiss.

Finally he broke away from her. "I have something else for you. here, come over here." He grabbed her and and led her to the bed. "Stand, right," he bit his bottom lip, surverying what he had to work with. "Right here." He grabbed her shoulders and positioned her right next to the bed.

Getting down on one knee, he pulled out a familiar white satin box.

"Emmett!" Rosalie cried softly, her breath catching in her throat.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale," he started, opening the box and showing Rosalie her sparkly diamond ring. "Will you marry me again?"

"Yes! Oh Emmet, yes!" he stood up and lovingly placed her engagement ring right where it belonged, on her finger.

They lay on their bed, fingers entwined, just enjoying being together. Emmett played with Rosalie's hair, running his fingers through the silky strands.

"What is that smell?" he lifted a handful of hair to his nose and burried his face in it.

"Its this new shampoo I picked up in Chicago. Its cherry scented. Why? Do you not like it or something?"

"No, I love it."

"Good." Rosalie ran her finger up and down Emmetts arm, tracing his veins. Suddenly her diamond caught some light and started sparlking like crazy.

"Huh?" she looked up. "Emmett McCartney Cullen," she looked at him. "Care to explain this?" she nodded up at the cealing.

"Oh yeah, that. I sorta got carried decorating."

"So you rigged a mirror above our bed?"

Emmett grinned sheepishly. "Yeah." He kissed her. "You know you love me."

Rosalie sighed, shaking her head. "And there are some days I question why. Seiously Emmett darling, a mirror?"

He grinned, and started playing with the strap on her dress in a sly attempt of taking it off of her.

"Emmett, stop." Rosalie jerked the strap away from him. "Remember?" she flashed her left at him.

"Your not serious are you?"

"I have my rules. Besides, I wanna get married really soon, like in three months or less. Come on, please do this, for me." she added after a thought. To further convince him, she leaned over and lightly kissed him.

"Fine, I'll do it for you. but, on our honeymoon, you have to wear that lingerie you bought that you sent to me."

"Deal." The shook on it and Rosalie put her lips back on his.

They lay together all night long, just being together, waiting for the morning light, and for everyone else to get back home so they could tell the good news.


	4. The Announcement

Chapter 4:

**Chapter 4:**

They waited until they were sure that everyone was home before they wandered downstairs.

"hey everyone! Get your asses in the kitchen, we got something to say." Emmett's voice boomed, bouncing off the walls.

Everyone was there in a flash, well everyone besides Edward.

"Where is he?" Rosalie asked, clearly annoyed.

"Still at Bella's," came Jasper's reply.

"Well someone call him! Tell him to drag his tiny ass over here, we have news to tell."

Jasper whipped out his cell and quicky called Edward, making him promise to be hime in less than five minutes.

"So," Emse said, "Are you going to tell us now or do we have to wait for Edward to get here?"

"We're definitely waiting for Edward to get here, we want to tell everyone all at once."

"Well I hope he hurries up, I'm afraid I have to leave soon. Someone decided to set a board meeting today instead of tomorrow. Silly humans." Everyone laughed at Carlisle's joke.

True to his word, Edward showed up with Bella in tow less than five minutes later. Walking in, everyone could hear Bella complaining at how fast Edward drove.

"Seriously Edward, do you have to drive so fast all the time? You know I don't like it."

"Its my fault Bella, I wanted him to get here quick." Emmett called, as they walked into the kitchen.

"Ooh, a formal family meeting. I wonder what it is."

"Emmett keep your mind blank." Rosalie elbowed Emmett. He did, making sure his mind was blank so Edward couldn't find out sooner that everyone.

"Ok, now tell us, because I'm going to be late if this is delayed any longer." Carlisle leaned in, and as if on que, so did everyone else.

Rosalie thrust out her left hand, her diamond catching the light and sending sparkles everywhere. "We're getting married again!"

"What!?" Jasper and Edward exclaimed together. Everyone else started giving congradulations.

"What's wrong with me and Emmett getting married again?" Rosalie's pretty face grew hard and she narrowed her eyes at the two boys.

"When did he ask you this?"

"Ok, so like I got home, and he wasn't there – he was hunting. So I took a shower, and did my hair. By the way, that cherry shampoo is amazing Alice. Next time we're in Chicago, we totally need to get some more."

"I don't care about cherry shampoo Rosalie, when did he ask you." Jasper insisted, leaning forward

"About two minutes after I saw him. We talked a little beforehand."

Jasper and Edward groaned, only rewarded with elbows to the gut.

"Ouch," Bella said, rubbing her elbow. "Why is it again your harder than stone? I'm going to be bruised because of this." Edward grabbed her elbow and put his hand over it to stop the swelling.

"What is so wrong with that? Seriously you two, your getting stranger and stranger every day." Rosalie tossed her hair and stared at the boys.

They looked around, innocent looks appearing on their faces.

Rosalie glared at them. "I'm waiting for an answer."

"We left the house because we knew you were coming home. Alice called Emmett, and he went crazy fixing up the house the way he did. He evidentally had something planned. Something that probably involved things we didn't want to be around to have to listen to." as Edward spoke, Bella started going redder and redder listening to him.

Rosalie growled.

"Hey, you asked. I just answered you. You should be happy not mad." Edward held his hands up, as if that would have done anything to stop Rosalie's rage.

"Oh come one Edward. Seriously, grow up. I swear sometimes you act like your only seventeen."

"Well I am the virgin vampire. Gotta keep my ears pure." The family was quiet for a second before bursting out into laughter.

"Well I for one think that's great news. When do you plan it for?" Carlisle said, standing up and checking his rolex.

"May 17th" Alice piped up, before smacking her hand over her mouth and looking guilty. "Sorry guys, I don't know what came over me."

"Its ok, makes life easier once we know the date." Esme replied.

"Good, we have a date. I'll see about getting a pastor for then. Bye everyone, I've got to get going or I'll be late for sure for that meeting." Carlisle kissed Esme before speeding out the door.

"So, who wants to help me with wedding plans." Rosalie asked, standing up and straightening her dress.

"Not me!" all three boys chorused.

"I'm definitely there," Alice grinned. "I know your gonna just love your dress. We can go pick it up right now if you like."

"Naw, I want to shop around a little bit. Try a few things on, drag Emmett everywhere and drive him crazy." Emmett groaned and Rosalie laughed.

"Hmph," Alice slipped back in her trance, trying to think of Rosalie's next move for her wedding

"Well, hate to break up the party, but I'm gonna split." Edward slung his arm around Bella's shoulder and they walked away, heading upstairs to Edward's room.

"Hey Jasper," Rosalie said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes?" he asked warily.

"Distract Alice for me will you?" She spoke it in a rush, hoping Alice was too involved in her vision to hear what she said.

"Yup," Jasper said in his lazy souther drawl.

"Thank you so much. I owe you, but not really." Rosalie sprinted upstairs, heading for Edward's room.

"Hey Edward?" she knocked softly on the door.

"What Rosalie? You can come in." he replied

"Thanks." Opening the door, she peered in. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Bella went beet red, but shook her head no.

"Ok cool. So I was thinking, this wedding, I want everyone involved. Like really involved, not like just show up and whatever."

"I'll do it," Edward answered her unspoken question.

"Really! That's be amazing! You've never written our wedding song before, and it'd be so cool."

"Yeah no big, I'll have it done in no time."

"Amazing, but, can I borrow Bella while your composing? Like right now."

"Me?" Bella squeeked. "What do you want with me for?"

"We'll get to that when we get where we're going. I'd rather not say it now because I know Mr. I'm-so-Innocent here will read my mind."

"Umm I guess." She got off of Edward's lap. "Bye Edward, I guess I'll see you when I get back. Have fun composing."

"When do I ever not have fun." He teesed.

Rosalie snorted at that. "Trust me, you don't want me to answer that." She thought about the time when Emmett broke his piano, and it wasn't replaced for five months. Edward had been devistated.

"You wouldn't! You know how painful that was for me." Edward jumped up, responding to her thoughts.

"What?"

"Oh Emmett got mad at Edward, so he ripped his piano into about a million pieces. It wasn't replaced for five months after. Needless to say, Edward won't let Emmett get within five feet of his precious grand piano."

Bella laughed softly, envisioning Edward's reaction.

"Okay, lets get out of here. I know just where I want to hit up." They girls left, leaving Edward to his composing.

"Where's Alice?" Bella asked, as they pulled out of the driveway.

"I didn't want her to come this time. She's done every single one of my weddings so far, other than the first one. I want this one to be different. Why do you think I brought you?"

"Ok, so what are we doing?"

"Dress shopping."

"Dress shopping?" Bella repeated, her voice slightly panicky. "I'm not good at these things Rosalie, trust me you don't want me to help you. why don't you just take me back and Alice can help you. You have such a good taste in clothing, I'd probably ruin anything with what I'd have to say about dresses you choose." She said it in such a rush, Rosalie was surprsised she was still breathing after all of that.

"Trust me Bella, you'll do great. In fact, I want you to choose my dress for me."

"Choose you dress?! Rosalie, please tell me your joking. I can't choose your wedding dress! Your gorgeous, I'm plain. I wear plain things, you wear gorgeous things. I'd cramp your style."

Rosalie lost it. "You did not just say that. Bella Swan, saying cramp your style. Oh this moment is priceless."

She took a minute to regain composure before going serious again. "Bella, listen to me. You'll do great. I want you to help me with finding my dress. I wouldn't have drug you away from Edward if I didn't want your help. Besides, don't tell her this, but Alice can sometimes get way to excited about my weddings, and just go and grab the dress she'll know I'll buy and not look at anything else. I'm letting her choose the bridesmaid's gowns, and you can choose the bridal gown. I'm having everyone help me in fact."

"What's Emmett doing?"

"Well besides the usual," she laughed as Bella blushed. "He's going to pick the flowers."

"And Jasper?"

"Believe it or not he's going to design the invitations. He doesn't know it yet of course, I haven't asked him yet. Jasper is surprisingly amazing at art, so he's gonna design and make the wedding invitations."

"Wow, I never knew Jasper would be good at something like that."

"Yeah me either. He actually didn't tell any of us for the longest time. I mean Edward knew, cause he's nosy and likes to read everyone's minds all the time, but nobody else knew."

"Wow," she echoed again. "So what about Esme and Carlisle?"

"Well, Carlisle's taking care of random tidbits, and Esme, of course, is doing food."

"Haha I should have guessed that. Esme's really good at cooking."

"So I've heard. Not that'd I'd actually know though." Rosalie's voice dropped as she spoke until it was barley a whisper.

"I'm sorry Rosalie, I really am." Bella meant it too.

Rosalie sighed, frustrated. "I should not be acting like this." she looked down at her hand where her diamond sparkled. "I'm getting married again, I should act like it." Pulling into the bridal shop, she put the car in park. "You ready?" she asked Bella. "No pressure, but this is my wedding dress."

"Oh, thanks Rosalie, that helps calm my nerves so much." But she did laugh, which was a good sign.

Just then Rosalie's cell began to ring.

"What Alice?" she said, not bothering to even check the caller ID.

"How could you do this to me?" Alice's voice came out hysterical. "What happened to you and me going to pick up your dress?"

"Excatly that. Your picking up the bridesmaid's dresses anyways. Bella's picking out my wedding dress."

Alice was quiet for a minute. "Bella?" she finally asked.

"Yes Bella. Is that a problem?"

"Bella Swan, out little nun. You do know you'll be wearing a turtleneck long sleeved very modest dress don't you?"

"No I don't know that. All I know is Bella's picking out my dress. That's it. Now go bother Jasper about the invitations will you?"

Alice grumbled in response.

"Thanks Alice, your such a doll. Oh, and its only going to be you and bella as my bridesmaid's, so we only need two dresses. And I'm going with dark red, like you suggusted in the car on the way back from Chicago. You choose the style, but remember, Bella is Bella."

"Yes I'll remember. I have the perfect dress in mind, I'll order them today."

"Order?"

"From France!" she said it in a DUH type of way.

"Of course Alice, whatever you want. Well I'm gonna split, I have dress shopping to do. I'm sure Bella is just dying to pick out my wedding dress aren't you?"

Bella gave a small smile, trying to hide her nerves. It didn't work though.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you when you get home. Jasper!" she called as she hung up.

Snapping her phone shut and sliding it in her chanel bag, Rosalie turned to Bella, who was standing there looking at the sidewalk.

"Shall we go look at amazingly gorgeous dresses?"

"We shall."

The girls stepped through the perfumed door into the shop.


	5. Competition in the dressing room

Chapter 4:

**Chapter 5: Competition in the dressing room**

"Wow, look at this place," Bella breathed. "Its absolutely gorgeous." She looked around, amazed. Dresses were lined all along the wall, being displayed on maniquines. Veils were off to the left, and tiara's to the right. Shoes were on the second floor.

"Wow," Bella said again. "Where do we start?"

"Normally with the dress. That's what your here for, to pick out the dress."

"Okay. Umm, this is going to be hard." She moved towards a manaquin dressed in a simple sheath halter dress. Staring at it for a moment, she waved it away with her hand and moved on to the second manaquin.

Rosalie stood there, watching Bella look at dresses when a lady walked up to her.

"May I help you young lady?"

"No, you can't. but, you can help her." She pointed to Bella. "She's looking for a wedding dress and could maybe use some assistance."

"Oh," the lady looked slightly dissapointed, but went over and started talking to Bella anyways.

Leaving Bella to her choosing, Rosalie wandered over to where an elaborate display of veils stood. Picking up the edge of one, she examined its beadwork. Dropping it, she picked up another veil and put it on. Going to stand in front of the mirror she cringed. It was a short veil, and didn't cover much of her hair. Her wedding veil had to cover her hair as a rule.

"Um excuse me." a voice snapped behind her.

Rosalie turned around and lookeddown a petite brown haired girl with a determined look in her eyes.

"Yeah so I was totally her before you, and clearly had my eye on that veil." She pointed the the veil on Rosalie's head. She flashed her tiny diamond ring in Rosalie's face. "I'm getting married, and I want that veil. Hand it over now."

"Angela!" an older lady scolded, "You do not demand something from someone, this lady might be buying this veil.

"But I want it."

"You still do not demand it from her. You may politely ask her if she is buying it, and it not if she could ever so kindly give it to you."

"Just hand it over," Angela snapped, flipping her bangs out of her eyes.

"Gladly. I wouldn't wear this ugly short thing no matter what. It doesn't cover my hair. But, it should cover yours." Rosalie stared at the girl's chin length hair with a critical eye as she took of the veil and flung it at the girl. Walking past her, she started examining a long pearly misty veil.

Less than ten seconds later, Bella came running up to Rosalie. "Rosalie! I have a couple dresses I want you to try on! They're so pretty! Come on!" she grabbed her hand and started to drag her to the dressing room.

"Calm down Bella, I'll try them on. Just show me which one."

"Here," Bella pushed her towards an open dressing room. Shutting it, she said "Quickly! I want to see your reaction."

"Alright." Rosalie turned around, and looked at the dress. It was gorgeous, and very un-bella like. It had thin beaded straps that hooked together at the back of her neck and dipped down to show a sweetheart neckline with the bodice covered in beads. The skirt was made entirally of tullu, and was soft to the touch.

Quickly slipping it on, she opened the door and walked out. "What do you think Bella?" stepping on the stool in the middle of the wall of mirrors, she glanced at herself from all angles.

"Naw, doesn't look like you, I don't know, I think it's the beads. either that or the straps. But whatever it is, something's not right. Go try on another one."

Just as Rosalie was walking back, she heard someone shrieking "Mom I want that dress." Rosalie turned around, and faced Angela again. She was staring Rosalie down. "I want that dress. Hand it over."

"Your not my size." Rosalie said smoothly, walking back into the dressing room and shutting the door. Changing into the next dress, she heard Angela's temper tantrum, and her mom trying desperately to calm her down.

Stepping out of the room again, Rosalie twrilled to the center stand wearing a slinky white strapless dress with a dark red sash tied securely around her slim waist.

"I like this," bella said. "It fits you. I mean you'd have to wear your hair up, and if you don't want that, then this dress is horrible. But, a style like this looks good on you."

"Yeah I'm not sure. I mean this dress is great, but still, there's something about it I don't like."

Suddenly the dressing room right next to Rosalie's slammed open, and Angela stalked out wearing an over the top white sheath dress that looked absolutely horrid on her. It did not play up her good features, and was way to long on her. It sort of looked slutty on her, and really was horrible.

"Move out of my way." She demanded, stalking up to Rosalie.

"Umm, no. I was hear first, you can go over there." She nodded to the stand two feet from them.

"No, I want this one." Angela stamped her foot, "And I'm going to get it. Now get off!" she tried shoving Rosalie, but of course, it didn't work.

"I'm a little busy, I need to decided if this os a good look for me."

"Whatever, just get down! It's my turn."

"Alright, stop your little temper tantrum, I'm getting off." Rosalie rolled her eyes and stepped down gracefully, hurrying back into the dressing room as Angela struggled to get on the stand.

Quick as lightning, she stripped the dress and pulled on a spagetti strap lace chiffon dress with a small train.

"Hmm I think I like this one Bella." She called as she walked out of the dressing room, going to stand on the stool right next to Angela.

"What do you think?" Rosalie asked, staring at the dress with a critical eye.

"This one's cute. You could wear your hair down with this, and the small train adds length to you. As if you actually need it." Bella joked. Reaching out, she smoothed one of the pieces of lace. "But, it could get frayed, and yeah." Bella let her sentence drift off, and Rosalie laughed.

"We know Emmett." She laughed, and Bella blushed and nodded her head.

"So this one is a no?" Bella guessed

"I'm gonna say yeah, this is a no. how many more dresses do you have left for me?" Rosalie asked, walking back into the dressing room.

"Only two." Bella promised, "Unless I find another one I want you to try on.

Quickly Rosalie changed into the other one, but stopped when she heard Angela speaking to Bella.

"What dress did she just try on?" Angela was asking.

"Oh, it's a floor length less spagetti strap dress with a small train. We decided it wasn't practical enough for her, but looked stunning with her blond hair." Bella put emphasis on the word blond, and had a smug grin on her face as Rosalie pushed open the door of her dressing room.

"My goodness Bella Swan giving someone lip, never thought I'd see the day.i think my heart stopped." The girls giggled at that.

"This dress rocks." Rosalie commented, stepping on the platform. It was a simple white dress with sheer pieces falling across the bodice and full skirt. Patterns of flowers were everywhere and were etched with pearls and crystals.

"Its cute, I like it. You could even leave your hair down too." Bella stared at the dress. "The full skirt is a good look for you."

"Yeah, but it's a better look on me."

Rosalie and Bella turned around and stared down at Angela. "That dress would look a million times better on me."

"Sure it would. With your short legs and filled out figure, this dress would look like your either trying way to hard, or you want to resemble a slut. But you would know best wouldn't you?"

Rosalie smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have one more dress to try on. This is the last one right Bella?"

"Depends if we find your perfect dress. Now go try it on!" Bella gave Rosalie a little shove and smiled. "Who knows, this may be the perfect dress for you."

"Yeah, who knows." She echoed. Slipping out of the dress, Rosalie looked at the last dress Bella had picked out for her, a slow smile forming on her face.

Quickly slipping the off-white dress on, she stepped out of the dressing room. "Well, what do you think?"

Everyone in the dress shop who heard Rosalie turned around, and their jaw's dropped.

She was wearing the off white dress. It was strapess, and long, its skirt flairing. It had a medium length train in the back. It was layered, with a gorgeous textured mesh on top that was gathered on one side with a diamond pin, and pinned along the edge with the same diamond pins, giving it an elegent look.

"Ohmygosh!!" bella breathed. "Rosalie, this is the dress! We found it!"

"You really think so?" Rosalie stood in front of the mirrors, examining herself at every possible angle. "Are you sure? I mean we can look at other dresses too." She looked at her reflection nervously.

"Rosalie, its perfect for you. it flatters your figure, and shows how gorgeous you are. Emmett's jaw will be on the floor. Quite like all these guy's jaw's are on the floor now, and your just in the dress."

"Really?" She whispered, looking around. Every single guy in the room had their jaw's and the floor and were gawking at her, while all the girls gave her the death glare and slapped the fiances.

"Lets get it." Rosalie said, twrilling around.

"I'll go tell the saleslady. Why don't you go change. Are you gonna get your veil too?"

"Yeah, they had some pretty crowns, and I want a crown and a veil. I haven't had one before, and I'm really looking forward to having one."

"Great. Hey why don't you just keep the dress on. I'm sure the saleslady will be alright with it. We can co-ordinate everything with the dress easier." Bella moved away and started talking to the lady.

Rosalie walked back over to the mirror and looked at herself. This was it – this was her perfect dress for her wedding.

"Just to let you know, that dress makes you look fat. And the train is just going to get dirty, and the strapless part looks like its seconds from falling off." A voice snapped behind her. Rosalie turned around and faced Angela.

"Look, I found my perfect dress, and nothing you say will ever change that. I love it, Bella loves it, and I know Emmett will love it."

"You look like a hooker. Aren't brides supposed to give the arua that they are innocent and pure on their wedding day? you look like your ready to pole dance."

Rosalie smirked, remembering her last wedding. Her dress was anything but the typical innocent wedding dress. And yes, she did pole dance at her wedding. It was a private wedding, that nobody in the cullen house hold knew about.

Bella came bounding back. "She said you could keep it on, just as long as its off your body when you leave the store."

"Amazing. Lets go find the crown and veil shall we?" she held out her arm to Bella, smiled at Angela, and walked away.

"You can't forget the garter." Bella said smiling wickedly. "That is one item we must not leave without."

"Definitely. Lets go find everything."

It took the girls about half an hour to find the right color veil to match the dress. Because it was an off-white color, it was harder to match. But they found it, and once it was found, finding a crown was easy.

"What about this one?" Bella held out a gold crown with seed pearls dotting it.

"Naw, the dress has diamonds, not pearls. What about this one?" she held out an elegent gold crown smothered in diamonds.

"Perfect. With the way this is, we can drape the veil over the top of the crown, so it will look like the crown is holding up the veil. It'll be amazing." Bella gushed excidedly.

"Great, so we have the dress, veil and crown. What else do we need beside the garter?"

Bella bit her lip, thinking hard. "What about shoes?" she asked finally.

"Naw, I think I'll take Emmett shoe shopping. I know how much he loves that task of watching me try on shoe after shoe after shoe." She laughed to herself.

"Looks like all we need is the garter. Can I get it? Please please please Rosalie, can I PLEASE choose it for you?" Bella begged like I little girl, tugging on the skirt of Rosalie's dress.

"Go ahead I guess. What one do you want to buy?"

"No, I'm not telling you. concider it my wedding present for you. I found the perfect one for you. now go change at human speed while I go buy this for you alright?"

"Human speed, oh come on Bella, you know how hard that is."

"Yes, now go do it." Bella started walking towards the cash registers.

Sighing, Rosalie waltzed back to her dressing room and slowly took of the dress, taking elaborate care of placing it back on the hanger. Then she oh so slowly put on her dress back on, and slipped on her flatts.

Carefully placing the dress over one arm, she walked out of the dressing room and caught sight of Angela trying on a dress she had discareded. She carried it awkwardly, and looked unsure in it. _"Silly humans, will they ever learn they can't dress like vampires?" _she thought to herself as she walked up the cash register and joined Bella.

"Will that be all miss?" The lady asked, ringing up the dress.

"Yup, the dress is all I need."

"When is the wedding?" she nodded to Rosalie's left hand. "Pretty ring, your man has good taste."

"He does doesn't he. And its May 17th." She smiled.

"Congradulations. Your total comes to 3,467.34."

Bella's jaw dropped, but Rosalie quickly slipped the lady her platinum card. Placing the dress on a satin hanger in a dress bag, and boxing the veil and crown. "Have a great day ladies, and a wonderful wedding."

"Thanks." The girl's started walking out of the store when someone ran up them and caught Rosalie's arm.

"You haven't seen the last of me." It was Angela, and she was glaring at Rosalie.

"Alright. I guess I haven't seen the last of you. how about I promise to attend your funeral? Would that make you feel better?"

"No, I will have a better wedding than you, just you wait."

"Oh, I'll wait, trust me on that. I'll wait forever." Flashing her a smile, she walked out the door.


End file.
